sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunnyhell
Rules | How To Roleplay | Powers | Species 'Welcome to Sunnyhell's Wiki!' You may be wondering, what is Sunnyhell? It's a RPG based on all forms of the supernatural! We added in our favorite species based on vampire-related tv shows and movies, such as vampires, werewolves, hunters, slayers, ghost & much more. We have twisted characters and only accept site canons and original characters. Sunnyhell is where your every dark fantasy can come true. Naturally vampires rule over the town once known as Sunnyvale... turning it into the good guys hell. The good guys are forced to hide and try to figure out a way to take the town back before vampires can rule over the entire world. Bonus, Sunnyhell is the sexiest & bloodiest place on earth. To join in our roleplaying fun, please check out our site at http://sunnyhell.proboards.com/ . 'Sunnyhell's Storyline' ‘Revolution’ titles a gang of vampires that are out for world domination. Their leader is a very smart, witty, cunning, and sophisticated vampire that goes by the name Aiden Brynes. This gang has taken over the largely populated city of Las Vegas, Nevada as the base of their operation and appropriately renamed the city Sunnyhell. The gang kept a hotel on the Las Vegas strip as their safe base; this means only certain parts of this certain the hotel can be accessed by vampires, and vampires only. Recently, the gang has branched out taking over territory in''' California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada and Arizona'. '‘The Slayer’s Society’' main base is located in '''Tucson, Arizona'… any young slayers who are just called upon are gathered and brought here. This is Slayer School for newly activated slayers to have a safe place to live while they learn skills they will need. Involved in their training are Watchers, whom every slayer is assigned to, and their sole concern is informing and training their slayers. Everything in The Slayer’s Society is ran by to be taken. The slayer’s have decided to place a small base in a now abandoned high school, in Las Vegas, to help regain control.' The high school is the Slayer’s safe base', only allowing Humans and Slayers have access to the entire base. However, Hybrids have access no matter what. Since Hybrids are hard to come by and are made genetically of human and some form of demon. Werewolves also have an acceptation; they can get in the Slayer’s safe base because they have a human form. However, werewolves can not get into vampire only bases. 'The Auburn Pack' has been pinned in the middle of all of this to be taken, the pack leader, has decided that his pack should pick a side... although most of the pack wants to stay Neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist the Slayer's Society. Mostly, because their rivals,'' 'The Shadow Pack' has chosen to be part of the Revolution. Legend says there is a prophecy deep inside the underworld that tells of six Hybrids being born, all sharing the same vampire bloodline. In the legend they are referred to as the 'Sadistic Six' because no one would have the power to stop them from ruling over the earth, like gods and goddesses. Usually, there is only a hand-full of Slayers called a upon at once and the fact so many are popping up are surprising to The Slayer Society. However, unknown to them is a group of Irish natural-born Wiccans called the 'Celtic Coven' whom do spells to activate Slayers. Due to the imbalance in good vs evil, many slayers had to be called upon at once. Some humans come to Sunnyhell because they are vampire fanatics, these humans tend to have sex, let vampires feed, and 'play' with them. The unwilling humans that get caught are made a vampire 'pets'. Some humans come to Sunnyhell because they are vampire fanatics, these humans tend to have sex, let vampires feed, and 'play' with them. The unwilling humans that get caught are made a vampire 'pets'. Humans that wanted to stand against the vampires and believe in fighting them have become part of 'The Hunter Association' which started as a group of humans whom had hunting in their blood and were hunters before The Revolution began taking over. 'Sunnyhell's Weekly Updates' '''February 04, 2013 | '''Started to revamp Sunnyhell's Wikia. Want more updates? Click here. 'Sunnyhell's Characters' 'Canon Characters' ' CandiceAccola.png|'Caroline Forbes'|link=Caroline Forbes MichelleTrachtenberg.png|'Dawn Summers'|link=Dawn Summers NinaDobrev.png|'Elena Gilbert'|link=Elena Gilbert anthonystewarthead.png|'Rupert Giles'|link=Rupert Giles amberbensen.png|'Tara Maclay'|link=Tara Maclay ' 'Site Canon Characters' ' ChrisEvans.png|'Aiden Brynes'|link=Aiden Brynes TaylorSwift2.png|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega AmyLee.png|'Ariel Wiklun'|link=Ariel Wiklun TaylorSwift.png|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega DougiePoynter.png|'Aydonne Rivers'|link=Aydonne Rivers DiannaArgon.png|'Brittany Fox'|link=Brittany Fox EvanRachelWood.png|'Chloe O'Neill'|link=Chloe O'Neil MiloVentimiglia.png|'Damon Evans'|link=Damon Evans RyanHansen.png|'Dick Benson'|link=Dick Benson ScarlettJohansson.png|'Emily Brookes'|link=Emily Brookes RyanReynolds.png|'Geoffrey Brookes'|link=Geoffrey Brookes AvrilLavinge.png|'Gypsy Winters'|link=Gypsy Winters JohnnyDepp.png|'Jack Benson'|link=Jack Benson LoganLerman.png|'Jaymes Demer'|link=Jaymes Demer LucyHale.png|'Miann Evans'|link=Miann Evans AlexisBledel.png|'Noelle Walsh'|link=Noelle Walsh AmandaSeyfried.png|'Victoria Delacour'|link=Victoria Delacour ' 'Original Characters' ' SophiaBush.png|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper KristenBell.png|'Arianna Parker'|link=Arianna Parker CoryMonteith.png|'Blaine Maverick'|link=Blaine Maverick SusanCoffey.png|'Fin Rosier'|link=Fine Rosier JacVanek.png|'Harper Fox'|link=Harper Fox ShiaLebeouf.png|'Jonathan Kinsley'|link=Jonathan Kinsley Jensen Ackles.png|'Joshua Brooks'|link=Joshua Brooks ChrisLowell.png|'Justin Comeau'|link=Justin Comeau ZacEfron.png|'Logan Stryker'|link=Logan Stryker MeganFox.png|'Melanee Davenport'|link=Melanee Davenport JessicaSzhor.png|'Savina Boreanaz'|link=Savina Boreanaz AmandaCrew.png|'Tessa Connolly'|link=Tessa Connolly ' 'Needed Characters' DavidBoreanaz.png|'Angel'|link=Angel davidboreanaz2.png|'Angelus'|link=Angelus EmmaCaulfield.png|'Anya Jenkins'|link=Anya Jenkins EmmaCaulfieldAnyanka.png|'Anyanka'|link=Anyanka CharismaCarpenter.png|'Cordelia Chase'|link=Cordelia Chase ElizaDusku.png|'Faith Lehane'|link=Faith Lehane AmyAcker.png|'Fred Burkle'|link=Fred Burkle MercedesMcNab.png|'Harmony Kendall'|link=Harmony Kendall AmyAckerIllyria.png|'Illyria'|link=Illyria sethgreen.png|'Oz Osbourne'|link=Oz Osbourne AlysonHannigan.png|'Willow Rosenburg'|link=Willow Rosenburg NicholasBrendon.png|'Xander Harris'|link=Xander Harris 'Pre-made Characters' 'Sunnyhell Gives Credit''' Canon characters belong to the following tv shows: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Supernatural, and Vampire Diaries. We got our many ideas for our species from those shows above, but we did take the idea's for the werewolves from Twilight. Category:Browse